These are the days of our lives
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: Ella envejece tan raudamente, como al escalar una montaña: mientras ella sube la fuerza disminuye, pero su mirada es más libre, la vista más amplia y serena. Él la mira de lejos, como mira de lejos la casa, su casa, cuna de tantos años de penas blancas./One Shot para el concurso "Gazō Fanfiction IV Fusión" de la página de Facebook: Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB.


**Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball pertenece al gran autor Akira Toriyama.

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 **Aviso** : Este fic fue realizado para el concurso «Gazō Fanfiction IV, Fusión» 2017 realizado por el grupo de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball".

 **Autoras:** SophieBrief y Mackenzie Monyer.

 **Por sorteo a los personajes nos tocó:** Son Goku.

 **Por sorteo a la imagen nos tocó:** Dos ancianos caminando juntos por una banqueta.

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 **Notas de la autora I:** Antes que nada, agradezco a la página de facebook: "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragón ball" por la oportunidad, y animamos a los lectores y escritores a unirse a esta gran comunidad.

Bueno, les confieso que ando muy emocionada por este reto, y mi compañera está en lo mismo. Desde ya nosotras planeamos trabajar juntas, por eso solo esperamos la oportunidad para experimentar algo nuevo, y poner a prueba nuestra capacidad. Y por supuesto, fue una experiencia amena. Es increíble la cantidad y diversidad de ideas que puede venir a uno; es maravilloso cuando se trabaja en equipo, y se pueden discutirlas; así como es posible reunir dos estilos de escritura. Así que agradezco haber compartido esta experiencia con Macky, porque ella es maravillosa en las letras tanto como amiga, y es un gran honor estar junto a ella en esto. Y listo, les traemos este relato, esperando que lo disfruten. Agradecemos su lectura y esperamos saber que opinan. Disfruten el producto de una ¡FUUU—SIÓN—HA! de… ¡MACKSOF!

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 **One Shot:**

"These are the days of our lives"

La muerte era irrebatible. Lo podía ver en esos ojos negros —cansados y afligidos—, pero aún llenos de amor por él. Ese amor puro que dio comienzo a su más legendaria relación. Una simple relación que, en su mayoría de sus conocidos, nunca fue entendida y cautivada, y por esos motivos las personas no encontraban lógica ante ese vinculo que, con el transcurrir de los años, pasó por muchos obstáculos tan complicados. Pero eso nunca les importó, ellos supieron cómo salir adelante sin la aprobación de nadie. Gokú y Milk vivieron felices juntos, eso era lo importante. Nunca hubo indicios en querer separarse del uno al otro, porque fueron hechos para estar infinitamente acoplados, no gracias al destino ni por la suerte, sino porque esa relación ya estaba escrita así. Se entendían y se complementaban. Gokú también amaba pelear, y Milk siempre lo tuvo presente. Él se iba a los entrenamientos, y ella perpetuamente lo esperaba con un enorme banquete sobre la mesa. Esa era una de sus tantas rutinas que realizaban, no obstante el transcurrir del tiempo extinguió esa predilecta costumbre de ambos. La habitación estaba fría y obscura, como el vacío que los llenaba en esos momentos. El silencio les permitía a ambos pensar en la vida la cual fue allí en la tierra, y la otra vida que será en ese otro _lugar_ , donde no existiría el dolor y el tiempo. Postrada en la cama, se hallaba el cuerpo de la mujer que en algún momento fue conocida por ser la más fuerte del planeta. La mano de Milk se posó en el brazo del guerrero Son Gokú, quien estaba a su lado, sentado al borde de la cama con expresión ausente. El silencio se rompió por un sutil sollozo de rebosante tormento. Ese solo movimiento requirió tanta fuerza para Milk que dejó ver sufrimiento en su desvaído y marchitado rostro. A pesar de estar agonizando dentro de un mar de insufrible aflicción, la felicidad de estar en sus últimos momentos con su amado esposo no se la quitaba nadie, mucho menos el miedo de cerrar los ojos para siempre. Ambos se miraban con sencillez, siempre fue así. No había angustia, no había tristeza. Solo paz. Una paz que los llenaba de recuerdos emblemáticos los cuales vivieron juntos desde que eran niños hasta sus años actuales. La simple razón de que ellos estaban así —sentados, pensativos y mirándose profundamente—, era para percibir pasar el tiempo. Todavía no podían creer lo rápido que voló para ellos. Aquellos días, en que eran jóvenes y luego pasaron a ser adultos conservando sus almas de infantes aún floreciendo dentro de ellos, habían sido llevados por el viento. No obstante, algunas cosas permanecían ahí, en sus corazones. Milk sonrió ante los recuerdos, los malos y los buenos, siempre la hacían llorar de felicidad. La nostalgia la envolvía en un torbellino de sentimientos profundos que la calaban hasta los huesos. Él apareció en su vida de repente y, fue en ese solo instante, que ambos emprendieron sus primeros viajes juntos, sin saber que ese sería solo uno de los tantos que harían en el porvenir, y sobre aquella misteriosa nube voladora en donde lo comenzó todo. ¡Qué tiempos! Sin embargo, la aventura aún no terminaba. Milk quería dar su último paseo antes de partir a aquel lugar donde el tiempo no existía.

—Quiero ir afuera—su voz aún conservaba livianamente ese timbre angelical y aguda de la cual antes estaba dotada. No obstante, ya se escuchaba cansada, seca… apagada.

El rostro de Gokú se tornó dudoso junto con un ligero matiz de sorpresa ante la inesperada solicitud de su esposa. Estaba a punto de oponerse, pero vio la seria convicción en el rostro de Milk que no pudo negarse.

—Está bien—dijo él al fin.

Gokú se levantó de la cama sin vacilar, se acercó a su esposa y con sumo cuidado la acunó entre sus brazos. La cargó hasta llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió mostrando el colorido abismal de la mañana. Los rayos del sol iniciaron la función de irradiar calor a la pareja. Un resplandor dorado los envolvió, tanto, que a los lejos podrían parecer como si fueran uno sólo. Como una fusión. La manifiesta cercanía permitía a Milk admirar el todavía juvenil rostro de su amado Gokú. Podía notar unas cuantas canas que sobresalían en ese rebelde y singular peinado. Su piel ya se había puesto áspera, pero aún conservaba esa firmeza en los músculos. Su Gokú seguía conservando ese aire jovial y candoroso que tanto lo había caracterizado. Y Milk se sentía dichosa de ver esa ingenuidad de él antes de que el tiempo parara para ella. Volvió a recordar las cualidades que la habían enamorado de Son Gokú. Otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Había muchos motivos para sonreír, se sentía dichosa, afortunada; y la principal razón de su envidiable felicidad era porque él estaba allí con ella. En el pasado hubo largos momentos que no pasaron juntos, cada uno disfrutó esa etapa de la vida por separado. Aun así el sentimiento más preponderante que sentían el uno por el otro, no se había extinguido. Esa unión siguió y seguía firme.

—Bájame—pidió Milk con voz ahogada.

Gokú, dudoso, la miró interrogativamente. Milk lloró, la felicidad era demasiada, vio con detenimiento que su Gokú la seguía mirando igual. En esos ojos negros no había lástima, asco ni molestia; sólo se percibía preocupación y un gran afecto hacia ella.

—Pero… ¿estás segura? —preguntó el saiyajin arqueando las cejas.

Milk llevó su mano a la mejilla de su esposo, y sin más, se acercó a él y lo besó. Gokú no se separó ni por un instante, se dejó llevar, como siempre, disfrutando de ese gesto que siempre le había agradado. El corazón lo golpeó con fuerza, como un pistón, ocasionando que Milk lo sintiera. El tierno beso culminó, volviendo a mirarse profundamente.

—Olvidas que soy la mujer más fuerte del planeta—susurró ella pegando su frente con la de su esposo.

Éste sonrió con ganas.

—Te ayudo—le dijo, a la vez que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Milk tocó el suave y húmedo tacto del pasto con sus delicados dedos. Sus pies tocaron por fin el gélido suelo después de meses de no hacerlo. Gokú empezó a caminar a su lado, y ella se apoyaba en él. Los brazos entrelazados era un sustento para ambos. Para el hombre era un _«No te vayas»_ , mientras que para la mujer era un _«No me olvides nunca»_. Sus almas estaban ligadas, ese no era un adiós… era un hasta pronto.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Su momento de descanso había llegado luego de un extensivo entrenamiento. Nunca había sudado mucho como en aquel día. Algo ya no era normal en él, se cansaba con mayor rapidez y facilidad. Sus fuerzas y sus reflejos estaban decayendo, y en cada pasar de los días se daba cuenta de ello. Curiosamente, eso no le importaba demasiado. Pelear y hacerse fuerte, sus objetivos de toda la vida, ya no lo llenaban como antes. Ya nada era igual. Decidió caminar hacia su destino en vez de surcar por los cielos. No le tomó mucho tiempo en llegar a la montaña Paoz. Gokú entró en aquel lugar, su casa... solitaria, callada, tan… fantasmagórica. Era algo curioso de cómo —hace años—, se había adaptado a vivir solo en esa casa después de que su abuelo había muerto pasados unos días; y eso que en aquella época era sólo un niño ignorante de la vida. Sin embargo, en su presente, siendo un adulto, la ausencia de Milk aún le devastaba recónditamente, tanto, que había provocado un cambio radical en su existencia. Las esferas del dragón ya no eran una opción, no podía hacer uso de ellas. Tal vez por eso era que la muerte de Milk fue tan dolorosa para él. Ya no le vería nunca más, no en esa vida. Ni siquiera los golpes que había recibido a lo largo de sus batallas, no eran nada, ¡nada! comparadas con el verdadero calvario que lo poseyó al ser el único espectador de la fatídica despedida de Milk.

 _«Gracias por todo mi Gokú. Te amo…»_

El recuerdo de aquella mañana lo desarmó por completo. No hubo lágrimas, la habitación siguió en un silencio sepulcral. No obstante, en su interior pudo percibir el desquebrajar de su corazón que se hacía pedazos. Sonrió con ironía. Nunca comprendería los cambios que experimentaban las personas con el paso de los años. Él era un ejemplo claro de cómo cambió su personalidad, después de la muerte de Milk.

Suspiró con melancolía. Recogió del piso un costal que había llenado de zanahorias, lechugas y papas que había estado cosechado en las últimas semanas. Con los brazos ocupados, y algunos mechones resistentes de su cabeza alborotada, sostenía aquello que usaría para prepararse algo decente para comer. Tirando todo en la mesa, sentándose con pesadez, miró a la nada. No. Miraba aquella cocina, y como si las hornillas cantaran la melodía de Milk cuando revolvía la comida, aquel dolor volvió, lo ahogó y el retorno de esa punzada en el pecho lo sucumbió, sin poder esquivarla.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Comenzó a picar el gran pescado que había conseguido aquel día; increíblemente, con algo de esfuerzo lo pescó. Aunque parecía imposible de creer, Gokú ya no tenía la misma resistencia de antes. Tuvo que crear una ráfaga de ki para atrapar a un simple pescado. Estando en el comedor, sentado frente a la mesa, se emprendió en la tarea de calentar su comida haciendo uso de su ki. No estaba concentrado en su labor, el olor a carne chamuscada le penetró en la nariz. Suspiró con fastidio y dejó el pescado en la mesa sin el afán de querer comerlo. De pronto, tocaron la puerta.

—¡Abuelito!—llamó una voz femenina desde afuera, en un tono sutilmente nervioso—. Soy yo, ¡tu nieta Pan!

Gokú compuso una mueca de rebosante alegría. Se puso de pie caminando en dirección a la entrada. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose frente a frente con su nieta. Ésta llevaba una enorme bolsa, firmemente sujetada y con mayor facilidad, en su mano izquierda. En cuanto Pan avistó a su abuelo, le dedicó una sonrisa, algo forzada pero sincera. Gokú se rascó la nuca a la vez que le respondía el gesto.

—Pasa.

—Sí…

Abuelo y nieta se adentraron hasta la cocina. Pan dejó la bolsa sobre una silla que estaba cerca, y se dispuso a sacar todo lo que contenía: patas de dinosaurio, huevos, vegetales y condimentos.

—Mi abuela me enseñó paso a paso una de sus mejores recetas—dijo Pan de repente mientras sacaba algunas cacerolas de la alacena. Volteó a mirar a su abuelito al no recibir una respuesta por parte de él. Lo que vio, la entristeció...

Gokú se hallaba al fondo de la habitación, sentado, mirando detrás de la ventana con expresión ausente. En aquella solitaria figura, no había rastro alguno de aquel hombre feliz, divertido y aniñado que había solido ser. El semblante de Pan se tornó triste, no soportaba ver a su abuelito así, en aquel estado deplorable. Eso no era referente a algo físico, Gokú aún estaba en excelente forma. Lo que le pasaba a él ya era algo interno, algo que implicaba a los sentimientos en sí.

—Y no es por alabarme, pero este guiso me sale igual al que nos preparaba mi abuelita—terminó diciendo Pan con aire de superioridad.

Gokú frunció la frente, sin comprender, y se giró para ver a su nieta.

—¿Decías algo, Pan? —le preguntó, curioso y, por primera vez, notó la presencia de Pan. No era otra ilusión, todo eso era real. Entonces, su mirada se iluminó después de tanto tiempo—. ¿Vas a cocinar?

Pan reconoció esa mirada. Era la misma mirada que su abuelito componía cuando antes contemplaba a su abuelita cocinar. El orgullo de Pan se desquebrajó. Solo por esa vez, se permitiría mostrarse como una simple humana, dejando que una furtiva lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Recompuso la compostura antes que su abuelito la viera y le bombardeara de preguntas. Se volvió a la cocina y puso una cacerola sobre la estufa.

—Pan—la llamó de repente Gokú. Pan abrió bien sus ojos al notar el tono melancólico en el tono de voz de su abuelo—. ¿Crees qué ya estoy muy viejo? —y, dicho eso, se soltó a reír como disculpándose por preguntar aquello.

Pan sonrió sin ganas. Se acercó a Gokú y se arrodilló frente a él. Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los ojos vacíos del saiyajin.

—Por supuesto que no, abuelito.

Gokú se enserió, arrugó el entrecejo y regresó su mirada a la ventana.

Y, si no lo conociera, Pan había apostado que su abuelito habría querido escuchar un: « Por supuesto que sí« por respuesta.

La actitud de Gokú había cambiado en las últimas semanas. Pan se sentía impotente, no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su abuelo, la desesperación la estaba llevando a sus límites. Si tan solo supiera lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Son Gokú.

Pan inhaló profundamente antes de decir:

—La extrañas.

Gokú volvió a mirarla, esbozando una infantil sonrisa que disfrazó a la tristeza que lo embargaba en esos momentos.

—¿Y cómo no?

Entonces Pan lo comprendió, su abuelito se encerraba dentro de una coraza, dura y firme, que no permitía a nadie entrar en ella. Gokú no pudo engañarla con esa falsa sonrisa que le dedicó. Él estaba destrozado por dentro, eso era evidente. Desde hacía unas semanas el poderoso y sociable saiyajin comenzó a aislarse de todo el mundo. Aquella sonrisa falsa escondía la verdadera imagen de un corazón atormentado. Un vendaval que disipaba sentimientos apagados y negativos. Meditando lo anterior, Pan apretó con fuerza ambos puños a cada lado. Queriendo dejar todo al destino.

Es inútil…

Entonces lo abraza con ferocidad. Y llora por los dos. Llora. Las lágrimas caen al igual que la coraza de Gokú. Lo nota temblar, su orgullo de saiyajin solo le permitía hacer eso. Y, sin mirarle siquiera, Pan le indicó que necesitaba arreglar la casa, que estaba muy descuidada. Le hizo una broma sobre la limpieza y, como excusa, le pidió que trajera flores.

—¿Flores?, ¿para qué?—preguntó Gokú, curioso.

—A mi abuelita le encantan—susurró Pan soltando un suspiro de nostalgia. « _Más bien, a ella le encantaban_ » pensó cabizbaja—. Para adornar la mesa—le terminó diciendo.

Gokú esbozó una sonrisa. Sí, esa sonrisa tan típica de él, pero a que nadie engañaba. Asintió con entusiasmo, se puso de pie, salió de la casa y se marchó volando. Mientras que ella, Pan, cae derrotada en el suelo.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

 _Terminando el trabajo de aquel día se dirige ansioso a su casa, esperando encontrarse con un delicioso banquete sobre la mesa; las manos culinarias de Milk nunca lo decepcionaban. Al abrir la puerta anunció su llegada. Milk lo recibió, como siempre lo hacía, con el mandil todo manchado y el cabello desordenado. Ella observaba la sonrisa de su esposo y, entonces, imaginó que él le había traído algo de dinero._

 _—Ya era hora—lo regañó a modo de bienvenida. No obstante, estaba feliz por verlo—. Bienvenido._

 _La casa estaba pulcra, Milk era una verdadera ama de casa. La sonrisa de Gokú se amplió, como disculpándose. Los esposos intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras para luego dirigirse al comedor. Milk le sirvió de comer y, en esos segundos, él engulló todo lo que estaba frente a sus narices. El estilo de Gokú para comer, que era hacerlo con ferocidad acostumbrada, no era ninguna molestia para Milk. Todo lo contrario, a ella le gustaba contemplarlo degustar así esos platillos que se esmeraba tanto en hacerlos para él. Gokú se sentía en la gloria al meter cada bocado a su boca… En ese instante, miró al frente, dándose cuenta que Milk aún no se sentaba a comer junto con él; como era su costumbre. El saiyajin dio un último bocado para dirigirse a su esposa._

 _—Milk, ¿no vas a comer? —le preguntó. Ella, que se estaba dirigiendo al lavamanos, se volteó para mirarlo con un dejo de tristeza, negando con la cabeza._

 _—Ya comí, no tengo hambre._

 _Y, por primera vez, Gokú se fijó en el físico de su esposa con mayor profundidad: La postura de Milk era sutilmente encorvada, sus cabellos pintados de un gris intenso, su cutis tenía surcos que el tiempo marcó en ella, y su mirada ya no era la de antes. Ahora se veía el cansancio, el miedo y la tristeza que embargaba a la fuerte mujer por dentro. Pero a pesar de eso, a Gokú no le importó en lo absoluto el aspecto de su esposa. Entonces, él se levantó de la mesa con una fruta en la mano y, sin que Milk se diera cuenta, se la zampó en la boca. La mujer se volteó extrañada, aún con la fruta sujetada entre los dientes._

 _—Come, Milk. Te veo débil—arguyó Gokú, diciendo lo último inocentemente._

 _Ella como respuesta bufó._

 _—¡Porque ya estoy vieja y acabada! —le replicó a su buen conservado y joven esposo._

 _Gokú abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido ante la reciente explosión de la mujer._

 _—Milk, no digas eso—espetó Gokú sin saber que más decir al respecto._

 _Los ojos de Milk se humedecieron, suspiró tres veces seguidas para tranquilizarse, agarró las mejillas de su esposo con cariño y, sin más, le plantó un tierno beso en los labios._

 _—Te amo, Gokú—susurró ella conteniendo las lágrimas—. ¿Crees qué sigo siendo bonita?_

 _Gokú, ruborizado por el reciente y fugaz beso, compuso un semblante pensativo, como si estuviera meditando muy bien su respuesta._

 _—Mmm me gustas más cuando tienes el pelo suelto. Además, me gusta mucho tu carácter—dijo él con una verdad absoluta plasmada en su voz._

 _Los labios de Milk se curvearon hasta formar una risita infantil._

 _—¿Me sigues amando?_

 _Gokú sonrió, y con ese simple gesto, Milk supo la respuesta._

 _—Milk…—la llamó Gokú, mirándola directamente a los ojos._

 _—¿Sí?_

 _—¿Vas a morir… pronto?—le preguntó sin más. Si algo que aún no cambiaba en él, era ser engorrosamente directo._

 _Ella rió con tristeza ante la pregunta de su esposo y, solo como respuesta, lo volvió a besar con devoción; siendo correspondida de inmediato._

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Sentado en su mecedora, contemplaba el hermoso paisaje que aún le seguía regalando la montaña Paoz. Miró al cielo, como esperando ver pasar a alguien, ya había aguardado demasiado en la tierra. Anhelaba que llegara ese momento para él, lo había esperado con ansias. Tenía el firme presentimiento que ese sería el día en que iría por fin a ese lugar, donde el tiempo y el dolor no existían. La volvería a ver, la volvería a abrazar; y eso sería eternamente. El viento silbaba serenamente, pareció escuchar susurros, le pareció escuchar la voz de ella que lo llamaba. Con esfuerzo, se puso de pie ayudado de un bastón, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al sol; ese era el lugar del encuentro. Tuvo que pasar décadas para tener esa apariencia, la de un roble marchito. ¿Cómo se verían él y Milk si estuvieran juntos? Eso estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Sus pasos eran torpes y desmedidos, sus piernas empezaban a no responderle. Había dolor y cansancio en su añoso cuerpo, no obstante, él seguía sonriendo, después de tantos años, volvía a ser el mismo. Con la mirada enfrente, continuó vagando por ese monte, disfrutando cada paso que daba porque serían los últimos; ni siquiera se detuvo a volver a mirar su casa. Tenía su destino en mente, aferrándose a aquella promesa de seguir hacia adelante.

Entonces… allí estaba ella, tal como la última vez que la vio. Milk le tendió la mano, y él la tomó sin vacilar.

—Volviste—sonrió Gokú cuya inocencia aún se veía reflejada en cada rasgo de su longevo rostro —. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— le reprochó ufano.

—Soy yo la que debería preguntar eso—musitó Milk, tomando el brazo de su esposo, aferrándose a él—. Ahora somos iguales.

—La casa no era la misma sin ti—expresó Gokú haciendo un puchero—. Te extrañé, Milk.

—Ahora estaremos juntos, Gokú. Después de todo, yo también fui una guerrera. Y podré verte entrenar y cocinarte todos los días en el otro mundo, mi Goku.

Los dos ancianos dieron sus últimos pasos juntos, no quedando ninguna esencia de ellos. El bastón cayó provocando un sonido sordo, su dueño había abandonado la tierra para siempre. El cuerpo yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, cerca de la tumba de su esposa, con una última risa inocente grabada en su rostro.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Pero la sonrisa del protector de la Tierra se desvanecería al despertar de ese paradisíaco sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez. Otra jornada más en la tierra lo aguardaba. La soledad otra vez lo acompañaba, era algo irónico. Lo que antes era una bendición para él, ahora esa su maldición… su sangre saiyajin.

Cada etapa más larga.

La vejez eterna.

La vejez sin nadie.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora II:** Bueno, más que un reto, esto fue una experiencia tan amena para mí. En primera, por el personaje que nos tocó a mi compañera y a mí. La imagen igual tuvo algo que ver por lo difícil que fue el reto para nosotras. Sin embargo, pudimos lograr el objetivo. Escribir a Gokú en un género muy _sad_ es dificilísimo, pero creo que al final lo hicimos bien. Es increíble que dos escritoras con dos estilos diferentes, tuvieran la misma idea. Eso nos pasó a Sofy y a mí, en serio que sí nos fusionamos en este reto. Cada una estuvo involucrada en cada frase, en cada argumento, en cada dialogo, que es difícil ver quien hizo cada párrafo. Pero eso es imposible porque las dos contribuimos por igual. Ni siquiera nos dividimos tareas, ¡No! Este fue el trabajo de una fusión de unas amigas que entienden los sentimientos de cada quien. Sofy influye mucho en mí, y yo en ella. A pesar de que tenemos estilos muy diferentes, funcionamos como una sola mente cuando trabajamos en este fic; y creo que esa fue la idea principal del concurso. Trabajar al lado de Sofy es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, porque ella lo sabe, odio trabajar en equipo xDD Pero ella hizo que disfrutara estos días en escribir el fic mezclando ideas descabelladas. No sé que más decir, agradecer a la página "por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball" por esta oportunidad :3 A Sofy principalmente por la paciencia jejeje por elegirme y a la vez por aceptarme (tú sabes cómo pasó eso de cuando elegimos con quien). Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y pues que les haya gustado. ¡JURADO! No sean crueles xDD

 **11/03/2017**

 **Saludos por parte de:**

 **Macky y Sophie :***


End file.
